1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a facsimile apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transmission and reception can be performed with a large number of unidentified people in facsimile communication. Some users have a requirement that facsimile reception from particular calling parties such as client companies should be clearly distinguished from facsimile reception from other calling parties. In this manner, each facsimile document received from the particular calling parties can be promptly recognized, even if there are a number of facsimile documents received from various calling parties.
In response to the above demand, a conventional facsimile apparatus is equipped with a particular paper feeding cassette, as well as a regular paper feeding cassette. When receiving image information, a paper selecting mode is set for the calling party, and the image information is accompanied by calling-party information containing a transmission terminal identifying signal TSI and a non-standard function setting signal NSS in accordance with the G3-type facsimile protocols. If the calling-party information corresponds to the particular calling-party information that has been registered beforehand, the received image information is recorded on recording paper sheets set in the particular paper feeding cassette. This type of facsimile apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-252342, for example.
In the above conventional facsimile apparatus equipped with the calling-party paper feeder selecting function, yellow recording paper sheets are set in the particular paper feeding cassette, while white recording paper sheets are set in the regular paper feeding cassette, for example. In this manner, image information received from the particular calling parties can be clearly separated from image information received from other calling parties. Also, different types of recording paper sheets can be employed, instead of different color paper sheets.
In the above apparatus, however, it is necessary to prepare the particular paper feeding cassette separately from the regular paper feeding cassette. First of all, this structure cannot be applied to a facsimile apparatus that does not have more than one paper feeding cassette. Second, paper feeding cassettes in a facsimile apparatus are normally designed for feeding recording paper sheets of different sizes. Since the regular paper feeding cassette and the particular paper feeding cassette are designed for the same size of recording paper sheets, two paper feeding cassettes are required for each sheet size. This results in an increase of the apparatus size. Also, with only one particular paper feeding cassette, only one particular calling party can be distinguished, but two or more particular calling parties cannot be distinguished from one another. If a particular paper feeding cassette is employed for each of the particular calling parties, the entire size of the facsimile apparatus becomes even larger.
Furthermore, when the paper sheets set in the particular paper feeding cassette have run out, back-up reception is performed or the communication is suspended. As a result, documents received from the particular calling party cannot be output. In such a case, it is possible to switch to the regular paper feeding cassette, but there is then no difference between printing for a particular calling party and printing for an unregistered calling party. Although received documents can be printed, it is impossible to distinguish the documents received from the particular calling parties from the other documents. As a result, back-up reception is performed or the communication is suspended. In such a case, users cannot do anything but wait until the particular paper feeding cassette is supplemented with particular recording paper sheets.